Ice Bucket Challenge
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: Kyoya has just been nominated by another famous sports figure to take part in the ALS Ice Bucket Charity Awareness . This then starts off the chain in the beyblade industry. Preview: Ginga at this point was already on the floor crying of laughter. "Look at him! He's like a cat who's just fallen in the bath." He stated before turning off the camera.
1. Kyoya

The Ice Bucket Challenge:  
>Kyoya Tategami<p>

Hissing at the fact everyone else got managed to get away from this nomination and he was the first one in the beyblade industry to have the challenge thrown at. The Leon bitbeast holder bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyelids tightly. "This is such a stupid idea! I'd rather donate or eat my own arm!" He snarled impatiently with his fists clenched down either side of him.

A faint giggle left the beyblade world champions lips. The strawberry blond male aimed the camera at the sulking rival. "Oh crack a smile Kyoya! It will be over before you now it." Ginga stuck up his thumb to say its all ready.

"When you're ready." Tsubasa sighed, holding the bucket of freezing cold ice water. "You say your three nominations and then I pour the water over yo…"

"I know how it goes you…Urgh." The lone-wolf twitched before looking at the camera. Kyoya knew he was going to regret this, but it was already too late. They'd bribed him into this stupid charity event idea. "Thank you for the sh…. Ice bucket nomination whoever you were. I am now going to nominate Ginga, Kakeru and Tsubasa."

Tsubasa's eyes widened and a faint smile appeared on his dry lips. "This is for nominating me." He spoke and poured the bucket of destruction over the beybladers head.

"FUCK!" Kyoya screeched and walked off the camera scene like a sulkish child, running his fingers through his green hair and shivering. His figure suddenly felt heavy from his clothes soaking the water and goose bumps flared across his taned and toned skin. "Urgh, I cannot wait to get you back!"

Ginga at this point was already on the floor crying of laughter. "Look at him! He's like a cat who's just fallen in the bath!" He stated before turning off the camera.

**A/N: Who shall you nominate next!?**


	2. Tsubasa

**The Ice Bucket Challenge,  
>Tsubasa Otori.<strong>

His hands clenched firmly and his arms tensed so tight that his skin felt like it was going to tare.

The pressure of knowing the whole world was going to laugh at you like a clown was so overwhelming for the Eagle beyblader. He was a guy with a good heart, but very prideful, especially about his long hair.

"I know I'm going to enjoy this more than you are." The cheeky and cold voice spoke from behind him.

A sigh left Tsubasa's dry lips. "I should have known this would happen. Yet I cannot believe our friends have let you hold that bucket." He commented, really not overjoyed about this revenge scenario.

"Are you kidding?" Madoka smiled uneasily. "Kyoya would tare our heads of for even thinking about touching that bucket."

Ginga whistled innocently before chipping in to back up Madoka. "Yea Tsubasa. He was guarding that thing and waiting to get you back for pouring it on him in the last Ice Bucket challenge." He then aimed the camera at the pair and smiled.

"Can I ask a question?" The tall male looked to the green haired beyblader. "Did you prepare that bucket for me too?"

Kyoya shrugged and stepped up onto the small park wall, so he was taller than his rival. "Stop asking stupid questions and speak out your nominations."

"He's keen." Masamune rolled his eyes. "At least smile Tsubasa. You are doing this for a good cause remember."

Tsubasa nodded and lifted his head up from the ground, to reveal a weak smile. "You're right. Lets do this." He concluded and looked at Ginga who was filming.

"Okay….3….2….1 Go!" Madoka counted down – doing the director role.

"Shoot." Ginga laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Tsubasa scoffed and took a deep breath. "Hello, I'm Tsubasa Otori and this is my ice bucket challenge. Thank you Kyoya for nominating me…" He paused to register the slight smug and sly short laugh leave his rival's lips.

"I am going to nominate, Masamune, Nile and Dynamis."

The moment the last syllable left the Eagle holders lips; Kyoya poured the water ice cold water over the broad and tall male's figure.

Suddenly his skin flared up in goose bumps and the air couldn't enter his lungs fast enough. Tsubasa couldn't believe how evil this was for a good cause – it just didn't make sense.

But instead of hissing about it, he lifted up his bare arms and shocked off the water. "That wasn't too bad I guess." Tsubasa commented, trying to give off a positive reaction compared to how Kyoya did.

Kyoya twitched and shuck the last of the water out the bucket on to the 'goody-two-shoes'. "Was it now?" He mumbled, considering wither he was going to throw the bucket at the show off or not.

"Yay! Well done Tsubasa!" Madoku cheered and walked over with a towel. "You did great."

**xXx**

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the positive reaction guys! You make it so worth the while! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Lots of love, **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


End file.
